More Games?
by Pirateofthenight
Summary: Gale's point of view on the major points of Katniss and Peeta changing realationship...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I lack the mental capabilities to come up with a story like the ****Hunger Games****. **

_This is my first fanfic for this story, and I just got the book for Christmas so I hope it is up to par! _

All day I couldn't stop thinking of my Catnip, she scored an 11. 11! She must have used a bow, but not only that she had to have done something to really impress them, something totally Katniss. Today was the interviews, this had to be interesting, Katniss in front of all of Panem talking about herself. I chuckled softly.

"Gale it's about to start, come on!" my little brother said.

This was going to be interesting, Katniss talking about herself in front of all of Panem. But then again, she didn't seem to nervous at the opening ceremony, in fact she looked down right amazing. On fire, just like her, anyone that knew her knew that she was on fire inside, just the personality she was just waiting to burst. Holding hands with the baker's son, Peeta. What was with that? She had never spoken to him, and know she's holding his hand? I knew that he was in love with her, but was she? No way. Katniss? Probably just something that the stylists cooked up, probably annoyed her to no end.

I sighed and sat down to watch the other contestants waiting impatiently for Katniss to come up, just to watch my friend make a fool of herself. Ok to be honest to watch the girl I was in love with make a fool of herself.

As all the tributes walk on to stage my leg starts shaking anticipating Katniss's entry. Then there's Katniss, looking like she's on fire, the dress making her look even more beautiful then she normally was. She sat down looking like a perfect lady, the girl that went hunting every morning with me is no longer there, now it's a beautiful stranger in a fiery dress.

The other districts interviews seem to fly by, though the boy from 2 made my heart clench, he's going to be in the arena trying to kill Katniss. Then the little one from District 11 she was sweet, reminded me of Prim. Tomorrow I would go and bring them some meat and talk with Prim she needed it. Then they called her, Katniss. She walks up slowly looking sick.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" Caesar asks.

She has the look of an animal caught in a trap before it has realized it needs to escape.

"The lamb stew." She answers.

Lamb stew? The lamb stew? That is her brilliant answer? I can't contain it anymore I laugh long and hard. Until my mother's hand hits my head.

"Gale! Stop it! She is your friend."

"Exactly, and she said the lamb stew impressed her the most." She cracks a smile and I turn back to the television.

He's asked her about the opening ceremonies on being on fire I listen to her again.

"You mean after I got over the fear of being burned alive?" that's my girl.

"Yes. Start then." Caesar says. I don't think he caught her sarcasm.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this, either." She moves the skirt. "I mean look at it."

It was almost like she was talking to me about it, like my Catnip lost her shyness. Then she gets up and starts spinning and next she's giggling. Katniss Everdeen is giggling? I look away for a minute, slightly disgusted. That's not Katniss, the Game hasn't even started and she's changing. They start talking about her eleven, that was her, this wasn't. I got lost in memories of us in the woods, of Katniss. Not someone that giggles.

"Her name's Prim." Those words brought me back. "She's just twelve. And I love her more then anything." That was her again. The whole City Circle was silent, that was Katniss, her love of Prim.

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?" I leaned forward again, curious to see if she would tell the truth. I had already heard what Prim said from Prim, she was fighting with someone for saying her sister would loose.

"She asked me to try really hard to win." It's still silent in the audience this is what they love to hear.

"And what did you say?" the idiot asks her. I roll my eyes what does he think she said no?

"I swore I would." She looks as if she's on the verge of tears, my Catnip crying. The buzzer goes off and everyone is clapping for her.

The baker's son keeps the crowd going, he's like his father easy to talk to, easy to like. He had given me bread for a squirrel a few times, nice enough. My eyes keep finding Katniss sitting there, she looks lost.

"So do you have a girlfriend back home, Peeta?" Caesar asks.

He shakes his head after a moment. I go back to watching Katniss.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" his skin is starting to darken. Just as Katniss comes back to reality.

He sighs, "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping." Tragic. He should go out there and get her. He deserved a nice girl.

"She have another fellow?" Katniss didn't look interested in the least.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her." My attention snapped back to him, no. He couldn't be thinking of her. No way.

"So here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" There's lots of girls that all the guys like, not just her.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning…won't help in my case." Oh no no no. You have got to be joking.

"Why ever not?"

He turns redder then ever, "Because…because…she came here with me."

"What?!" I yell standing up quickly.

"Gale?" my little sister asks.

I glare at the television Katniss's face comes on to the screen she is looking down blushing. The idiot Caesar is asking if he'd like a response. Then says no.

This is insane! The idiot you have got to be kidding me! What I wouldn't give to murder him myself.

"Gale?" my sister asks again.

"What?!" I yell.

She looks surprised, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I snap.

That complicates things, he's in love with her? How did I not see that? I sit down slowly, and it sinks in. It's a bluff and angle, to help her get sponsors. Idiot! I'm sure she saw that, god get a grip! I sigh and stand up I walk to the hole in the fence and walk into the moonlit forest, thinking of Katniss.

_A/N: Alright this is the first chapter of a few. The next one will be when Katniss yells Peeta's name. _


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

"Gale! Gale!" I can hear Greasy Sae calling. I turn slowly, the look in her eye doesn't bode well for me.

"What? I have nothing to trade today I already told you that." I said harshly, unable to control my mood.

She chuckled, "The girl you're always with Katniss, I saw her last night. It seems you have some competition boy." oh yes this is going to turn out so badly.

"We are just friends, nothing more, if she wants to be with the baker's son so be it." I say trying to keep my temper.

"He could do more for her then you ever could." She was taunting me trying to get a rise.

I turn to walk away, the stupid Hunger Games, the stupid Capitol, stupid Peeta, stupid world, stupid me, I kick a rock in the road. It was because of them all that I didn't catch anything today, that I had no food to bring home, that the day was horrible and kept getting worse. Why? Why change the rules now? Why him? Why did Prim have to get chosen for the Hunger Games?

I flashed back to last night and the Games. It was an all together uninteresting day, the day before a different story. It left me thinking she might actually have a good chance of coming back to me, when she got off the train I would have told her how I loved her from the beginning. But no, she obviously has some feelings for Peeta, the baker's son. Something more then friendship, she called his name not caring about getting caught, I knew that look she got in her eyes, it was one of determination. She would go save him.

Greasy Sae's words came back to me haunting just like her voice calling out his name. He could do so much more for her then I ever could, she could have a better life, live happily. Instead of fighting for her food and life everyday, he could give her so much more then I ever could. But she was Katniss, my hunting partner, my best friend, my confident, my secret love. Maybe the world isn't that cruel as to take her away from me like this, maybe it's just a game.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **

Damn him! Damn her! How could this happen? Well obviously I know how it happened it was always completely obvious to everyone but her that he was in love with her. But how who isn't in love with her? She kissed him, Peeta! He's the wrong type of person for his Katniss to be in love with. And oh yes love is the correct word, her voice when she called his name, she kissed him awake!

Damn him! How could this happen? I had it all planned out, I was going to tell her, we would have left together, had a life together. Damn him! Damn this game! Everything was gone when her name was pulled for the stupid game. Even then things were ok, she could win it, but no then that damn Peeta had to say he loved her, even worse she had to go and fall in love with him!

"Gale! Gale!" Prim was calling me.

I promised to take care of her, but damn him! Damn it all! "What?"

She had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Gale, I just wanted to talk to you."

Great Gale make the kid cry, great, "It's ok I was just think that's all. What is it?"

"They're all talking about her, will she come home?"

"Of course she will Prim! She promised you, didn't she? Go home its late."

She nodded and left. Did I want her to come home? Of course Gale what kind of question is that? I she had to come back, but life would be so different without her by his side. The thought of any other girl made him sick. Damn this game, damn him, damn her. Well I guess it's not just a game anymore.


End file.
